Lips
by Prince Snivellus
Summary: HPRL Harry and Remus decide to rekindle their secret relationship despite being married to other people. DROPPED sorry
1. Living Room Confession

**Disclaimer: **All original themes, characters, etc, are property of J.K. Rowling. Content of this story is mine, yo. ;D

**Rated T: **Not intended for slash-haters or 'littleuns'. Mild sexual scenes, adultry, inappropriate language, and some more stuff.

**Lips**

**Chapter 1: Living Room Confession**

--

"It's awkward being near you again."

Remus Lupin, upon hearing the shy words, turned to look at the younger man sitting beside him on the ratty couch, noticing how the reddish tinge of the room cast a orange shadow on the man's glasses.

The werewolf coughed on the stale air of the Weasley's currently empty living room, except for Harry Potter and himself, and replied.

"Yes."

He blushed at his lack of words, and turned an even deeper shade of pink when Harry's smile spread across his well-built face.

Silence filled the room again, and the two sat together, timidly, for quite some time. It had been two years since they had spoken, and a year and a half since they'd seen eachother. The well-hidden and secret relationship they had shared for two years had been intense, but the break-up had also been well-masked, leaving many to wonder why, in the name of Merlin, these close friends had stopped speaking to eachother. Now, considering Harry's marriage to Ginny, and Remus's relationship with Tonks again, being in eachother's company was even more emberrassing and nerve-wracking.

Harry drummed his fingers across the dusty, brown armrest, and blushed peculiarly when Remus turned to look upon him once more. Harry cleared his throat, looking around the dull, messy living room, and asked, "How is... Er... Well, I mean, how are you?"

Again, Remus found himself smiling mildly as Harry shot him a quick grin. "Well... I'm alright. Tonks is great, _I love her_." It was not only Harry who jolted at this confession, but Remus as well.

_Am I trying to make him jealous?_ thought Remus. Never having felt that way, or even admitted love to Tonks, he could not deny the sinking feeling in his belly of guilt and self-consciousness.

"Oh," was all that Harry said, quickly disguising his envy of Tonks as a bored, uninterested face. Remus had not missed the sad look. It made Remus feel accomplished, and happy, despite having made a kind man upset. And, at realising this, Remus felt his guilt seep even further into his stomach.

Staring at an old, yellow lamp, wondering what had caused the small hole toward the bottom, Remus sniffed and stretched his legs out, under the scratched, wooden coffee table.

"Er, well, do you? ...I mean, er." Harry looked as if it caused him great pain to speak. Remus stared blankly. "Do you, at all, I mean... Miss me, at all?" Harry's discomfort was unmistakable, and his heavy red flush as well.

"Do you miss me?" The x-professor inquired.

Harry's lips tightened, and he said not a word for what felt like half an hour, when, in reality, was only about a minute.

"Yeah. I do." The auror, the victor against Voldemort, the _married man_, turned and smiled modestly at the older werewolf.

"Ah." Remus's heart quickened, easily emberrassed and ashamed of his behavior. _We ended it... Talk like this is inappropriate, and he's much too good for me._ Staring at the younger man's fingers, now stretched out across the armrest, Remus finished with, "Me too. I mean, I miss you too." He licked his lips and repositioned himself against the back of the couch. And just as immediately as the correspondance had started, it ended, like a fox jumping into a river for a good swim, only to snap its neck and die when colliding with a rock that had before been hidden by the rush of water.  
Some time passed, in which they played a simple game of Go-Fish, using an old, tattered deck of cards Harry found in a nearby drawer. Neither continued their previous line of conversation, though both thought of it considerably. After having cleaned up, and tossed the battered deck back into the dresser drawer, both men sat again on the dusty couch.

"Do you really love Tonks?"

"Do you really love Ginny?"

"Yes. I love her." The green-eyed man scooted only slightly nearer to Remus, leaning against the back of the couch as Remus had done before. "But... Well." He smiled calmly.

"I..." He looked at Harry, acutely aware of the small space Harry had moved. "We shouldn't really be talking about this." _Stop it before it leads to trouble_, thought Remus, frightened and doubtful of Harry's intentions.

"You're right." Harry looked at Remus's pale hands, crossed upon his lap. "But, well. I'm thinking about a divorce!" Harry blurted. "Weeks after I married her, I realised it wasn't right, and I know we haven't talked in a long time, but I always thought your advice was best, and--"

Harry stopped his rant to breath, and then stared at Remus's abnormal expression.

_That was why, then_, Remus thought. _That was why he asked. Not because he wanted to rekindle our relationship, but because he wanted marriage counsel._

"I don't know, Harry. I've never married before." Was Remus's lame excuse not to advise Harry. In truth, Remus was so jealous of Ginny, and surprised at the ferocity at which his love for Harry had resurfaced, he did not wish to help him at all, as a sort of immature revenge.

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" The moppy-haired man asked.

"Yes. Only with one person, and it wasn't meant to be." His fair hair drifted over his forehead as he turned to face the other direction, bringing one hand to cover his mouth. It unsettled him how being near Harry for merely an hour or so could shake up his emotions so easily. They were silent again, until Remus removed his hand, and slid across the span of the couch, closer to Harry.

Their thighs nearly touching, Remus, gathering all of his courage at once, said, "He didn't want to be with me. We didn't agree on a lot of things. He... Yelled at me a lot for being so self-conscious, and... He walked around on me! He said he didn't think I was clear enough about our relationship, so he thought it was okay to see other people, since it was nothing _serious_! We had practically no sex, and, because of that, I didn't love him. I did love him! He was emberrassed to love a bloke, an older one especially, and said _I_ was too cowardly! I couldn't be brave! He was so much younger than me, my friend's _son_, and had such a wonderful life ahead of him! I didn't want to ruin it! We had to hide everything, anyway!" His golden-brown eyes watered, and his voice wobbled in anger.

Harry cowered, his nose pink from trying to hold in his own tears at such terrible accusations directed at him. His chest felt tight, as if his rips were constricting around his lungs.

"Remus..." Harry swollowed, his saliva like sandpaper against his throat. Awkwardly, Harry pressed his leg against the teary-eyed werewolf's warm thigh and pushed his palms against the back of the couch, leaning up toward the lips of his x-professor's.

Remus drew back slowly, afraid again, but relented quickly at the sight of Harry, eyes closed, blushing, with moist lips, expecting... Expecting a...

The first kiss was strong, but short, making a smacking noise as they parted. Desires unsatiated, their mouths drew together and Harry hugged Remus close. Remus, too, embraced Harry, though less assuredly. As Harry's tongue licked Remus's lips, asking for entrance, however, the weak, light-haired man held Harry tightly, one arm crushing Harry's head against his own, as he granted entrance. Feeling the black-haired man's heated movements, and noticing that Harry had repositioned himself onto the werewolf's lap, Remus blushed with arousal and clung to Harry savagely as Harry grabbed his round glasses and through them to the side.

And at that moment, the fire in the stove lit bright green, swooshing loudly, as the people Remus and Harry had been waiting for flooed into the living room.

--

.. Is this a shitty story? Tell me! D: I know I didn't really explain everything... But Chapter 2 will explain more, I swear! joj This was kind of an "inspiration of the moment" story I wrote a few years ago that I spiffed up and decided to continue recently... dies


	2. Late Night Pondering

**Disclaimer: **All original themes, characters, etc, are property of J.K. Rowling. Content of this story is mine, yo. ;D

**Rated T: **Not intended for slash-haters or 'littleuns'. Mild sexual scenes, adultry, inappropriate language, and some more stuff.

**Lips**

**Chapter 2: Late Night Pondering**

--

Harry drew back from Remus quickly, and, thinking rashly, struck the werewolf across the face, repositioning himself so that it looked like he had jumped and attacked his ex-professor. Remus jerked back in shock, making a noise of surprise and pain. His eyes were round, his pupils contrasting frighteningly with the whites of his eyes.

As their audience of Hermione, Ron, Molly, and Arthur Weasley, as well as Ginny Potter and Nymphradora Tonks gasped, realization set into Remus's face, though he quickly masked it. _He's acting as if we were fighting to hide what's happened!_

"Bastard!" yelled Remus, drawing his fist back, matching Harry's distorted, angry face with his own, and hitting the the green-eyed man in the belly, throwing him onto the floor.

"Remus!" Tonks voice was shrill, as she and the others all scrambled to seperate the two men, all easily fooled by the act.

"What in the world are you two doing!" The unmistakable mothering tone of Molly's voice reigned over the blubbering of the others and the mock fighting. Remus and Harry ceased their over-exaggerated kicking and screaming.

Harry turned to feign a glare at his mother-in-law, saying, a little too harshly, "It's not _your_ business!" Though Harry regretted the remark, he knew it was a good play in masquerading the incident. He understood better than anyone that when he lost his temper, he directed it at everyone. Ginny tentatively looked at Harry, laying a gentle hand on her offended mother. "Harry?" she asked, eyes furrowed, brilliant red hair trailing around her shoulders and delicate face.

Freezing over, Harry felt his body completely stop, overwhelmed with guilt at betraying his kind wife. "It's... Nothing," Harry said, smiling. "Sorry," he mumbled, looking down in shame at the dirty floor.

--

Everyone had politely let the issue drop, as Remus and Harry would confess to nothing, and did not speak to eachother about it. Still, Harry felt a tinge of worry that someone might have noticed something, however overpowered by guilt his worry was.

Soon after the arrival of Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley arrived alongside Fleur Declour, and a few other guests. The Weasley family was to be the host of a small get together of friends in celebration of Arthur having won some useless award crediting him for a muggle understanding or some such nonsense.

Remus and Harry had, unknowing of the other, both offered to help clean, and had thusly arrived early. After completely, and somewhat obsessively, cleansing the kitchen, without a word to eachother, all but the two had left on errands. Despite knowing the two rarely even acknowledged eachother's existance, they had left the two with only eachother as company.

Pondering what had conspired, Harry felt himself blush as he and Ron walked down the cramped hall, carrying dishes of food out to the yard. As shameful as Harry felt, he could not deny the nervousness and excitement those moments with Remus had filled him with.

"Hey," Ron whispered to Harry, stopping him halfway through the hall. "I don't know why Remus and you aren't getting along, but please don't fight with him. Mum feels terrible about what happened."

Harry's face crumbled, and his heart ached. "I'm sorry," he said genuinely. "I don't know what came over me."

Ron smiled lightly. "What's going on with you and Remus? You used to visit him more than you'd go see Ginny!" Ron seemed a bit desperate, and it was the first time Harry noticed that his friends might feel a bit rejected that he wouldn't tell them what was going on. Again, Harry felt guilt grip at his gut.

"Really, it's nothing. He and I just had a row a few years back, and we said some pretty bad stuff to eachother. Don't worry about it, Ron." Harry smiled brightly, in hopes of washing out all of his best friend's worries, and his own betrayal of his marriage vows. He failed.

--

Ginny was reading _Cheese and Broccoli Soup for the Young Witch's Soul_, her bedside table light casting a dim light across her face, giving her a skin a gray, ghostly look, as Harry scruffed across their scratchy carpet, tossing himself onto the bed with a grunt.

Having pulled the covers over his face to block the light from the other side of the room, Harry traced his right index finger over his left hand gently, lying on his side. What exactly _had_ happened between him and Remus? The little pangs of excitement that ran up and down his body at the thought of their kiss was definately testament to Harry that it had had a deep meaning for him. He still had love for Remus, and his body ached painfully for him after realising that Remus wasn't against the idea entirely. _Is he?_ thought Harry. Perhaps Remus, not wanting to offend Harry, had only acted as if he were interested. He was certianly timid enough. Worry set into Harry's mind, and he unabashedly let his face fall, glad that he was hidden from Ginny.

Running his finger across a vein that potruded from the back of his hand, Harry blushed, his throat feeling thick at the flood of memories. It was the first time in a long while that he had thought of Remus naked, and Harry couldn't help but recall all the veins, scars, freckles, everything, that had been so uniquely Remus's. His arousal grew.

Pulling him away from his thoughts, Harry heard the scraping sound of a wrapper opening, and felt his wife reposition herself. Annoyed at having such pleasant thoughts interrupted, Harry glared at a thread hanging from the inside of the dirty blue colored blanket he was hidden under.

Trying to get his thoughts back on track, he was distracted yet again as he heard the sloshy, smacking sound of Ginny chewing gum. It was a joke amidst the entire family that she ate rather grossly.

Springing up in anger, Harry turned to her and yelled, "Will you stop that bloody gum-chewing? And while you're at it, would you turn that damn light off! I'm trying to sleep!"

"What are you so angry about?" Ginny snapped back. They glared at eachother. "Fine." She violently turned off the lamp, allowing her book to fall off her lap onto the floor, and spat her wet gum at Harry.

And that was when he realised he would _undoubtedly_ leave her, at some point in time.

--

Remus's heart beat had not returned to it's regular, steady beat, since he had been with Harry earlier that day. All throughout the Weasley get-together, he had been nervously gripping at his collar, his sleeves, his hair, and even Tonks's hand. When she had asked Remus, with a perplexed look, what he was worried about, he quickly, in shame, turned his head in the opposite direction and assured her that it was nothing. It was probably not his best choice of action, as from that point on, Tonks seemed a bit down. Remus did his best not to worry about anything, and enjoy his time.

Lying in bed, the feminine, pale orange blankets up to his armits and his hands on his belly, Remus watched as Tonks entered. Her hair was a shimmering brown, slightly wavy toward its tips, swirling around her delicately concealed breasts. Her nightgown was a sheer white, gracefully reaching mid thigh. Noticing her youthful beauty, and the dark patch of color between her legs, Remus felt a sting of perversion, guilt and self-disgust. _Harry's even younger._ He felt like dying.

The shape-changer smiled softly, and climbed into bed, her stomach flat on the mattress, and cream colored arms curled under her head. Her eyes were drowsy, and a light purple discolored her skin under her eyes, betraying her need for sleep. Remus was amored by the way she subtlely looked up at him, her long, dark eyelashes rising smoothly.

Her eyes were emerald green.

Remus's stomach lurched.

_Why would she choose green of all colors?_ Remus thought as he pulled the fluffy, scratchy blankets tighter around himself. He hated these blankets. They reminded him of rashes, or scabs. He thought about some of the other decor he hated in his house, in an effort to distract himself from his more troublesome thoughts.

"Remus..." She looked at him sadly, her face etched in concern. "You look... Angry, almost." His face weakened at the words; he had not realized he had allowed his feelings to be so easily read. Or perhaps it was more likely that Tonks was simply good at understanding him, and this thought made Remus feel a great sense of graditude toward her, followed by a thick feeling of guilt for having deceived her. She really did deserve better, Remus was certian. She touched him lightly on the face. "Dear." She tried to sound reassuring, but her eyes, lined with eyes, betrayed what she really felt: sadness.

"I'm not angry... Just a bit upset with myself regarding my behavior this morning." She continued staring at him with a small frown, not saying anything. "What's wrong, dear?" He asked, smiling at her. She deserved it.

"I... You were really nervous all day..." She looked at him, asking for some kind of sign that said she could continue. Remus nodded. "Er, well... Why? I mean, becuase..." Her movements were dire, clutching at Remus animalistically, closing her eyes violently. "Do you... Want to leave me!" Her voice shook, and tears trailed down her cheeks.

_Yes_, was what Remus immediately thought, and almost as immediately became overcome with shame. "No!" His voice cracked. This was wrong. Thinking rashly, Remus went through a list of possible ways to remedy this, and then thought of Harry's secret confessoin that morning. Divorce. _Marriage._

"Tonks, no! It's the opposite! I," he stopped mid-sentence to gage her reaction. Her eyes were wide with shock, but still rimmed with salty tears. "Will you marry me?"

The only sound that followed was a quiet noise of surprise from Tonks.

And then, overjoyed, Tonks replied in a breathly voice, "Yes, of course!" Her eyes were shut, but her tears still shown in the light as she embraced Remus fiercely, saying, "And to think I was worried that you didn't love me!" Morbidly, Remus thought, _You should be._

Soon the hug initiated by Tonks became more. Every time they kissed, Remus imagined Harry's hot, passionate lips from that morning. As he pressed his face against Tonks's smooth skin, he imagined it was Harry's. As he heard Tonks moans, he imagined they were Harry's. As he held her hand, he thought of Harry's. As he pushed inside of her, he imagined it was Harry.

--

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I did my best to convey their thoughts more clearly and explicity. Thanks to the reviewers, who encouraged me to continue. Sorry this was such a late update (I'm lazy)! Next chapter is the longer, I hope...


	3. Talking After Dinner

**Disclaimer: **All original themes, characters, etc, are property of J.K. Rowling. Content of this story is mine, yo. ;D

**Rated T: **Not intended for slash-haters or 'littleuns'. Mild sexual scenes, adultry, inappropriate language, and some more stuff.

**A/N:** This update is super late. I'm sorry! Believe it or not, I'm still writing it! I had to reread chapter one and two to remember what was going on though... Haha.

**Lips**

**Chapter 3: Talking After Dinner**

--

Amidst the entire werewolf section of the ministry, rumors were circulating of a marriage contract approval. Werewolves, before marriage, needed ministry approval, assuring that the werewolf wasn't forcing their partner to be wed, or the like. It was extremely rare to have an approval between a werewolf and a human, but that was exactly the nature of the rumor. Apparently, one Remus Lupin and one N. Tonks were to have a ministry-approved (and ministry-monitered) wedding, sometime soon.

Arthur Weasley, having a friend working in the beast control field, had heard many variations of the rumor, and was quick to dispel all the most outlandish ideas, such as Tonks having been bitten by Lupin, or Lupin having bribed the ministry into approval, despite Tonks being forced to marry him.

Naturally, Remus was asked about the wedding, and would blush instinctively when the subject arose.

"Well, I thought the time was right, is all," he would say when asked why he had proposed, as he undoubtedly would be by every curious being. "Yes, I do love her." Honestly, Remus didn't really understand how someone could think he'd ask her to marry him otherwise. Occasionaly, however, he felt a twinge of fear that, perhaps, someone knew he had initiated the engagement in panic.

Tonks, on the other hand, was asked why she had agreed quite a bit more frequently than Remus was asked why he had proposed, to which she would bitingly reply, "I love him!" However, typically, it was not a curious being that would inquire, but a housewife certian Tonks was charmed or cursed, or an arrogant aristocrat, remarking on her social status dropping to a level even lower than a flea (for a flea at least had some magical value, such as a potion ingredient).

Eventually, the rumor travelled, as all gossip does, across all the branches of the ministry, and into the ear of Assistant Auror Harry Potter.

Swivelling in his chair, Harry smiled down at his nearly finished report, detailing his last mission's success. He stretched slightly, allowing himself a bit of pride at the accomplishment. Nearby, voices could be heard whispering, as usual, and the green-eyed man wondered what new handbag or broomstick had been released to have the workers so excited.

"Harry! I've got something to tell you!" A slightly chubby man of thirty or so waddled over to the-boy-who-lived, flaring his nose happily. His shoes sloshed oddly as he walked, and he smelt like the kind of dust that clogs your throat every time you inhale, causing you to cough.

"What?" Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, looking at Michael Dovery. Michael was the type to indulge in idle gossip, but Harry rarely bothered himself with such useless drivel. Harry did his best to seem at least politely interested.

"D'ya' know the laws on werewolf weddings, right?" He was just barely able to keep from hurting Michael. All civil workers, like Harry, had to take an exam to be allowed to work for the country, and the test included basic laws, such as those pertaining to marriages.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Well, anyway." Michael shoved his hands on Harry's desk, only slightly missing the ink bottle at the top right of the parchment bearing Harry's most recent report. Harry screwed the lid on the ink, to protect against other possible attacks against his work, as Michael looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, there. Anyway." Dovery paused, seeming to have forgotten what he was going to say. "Oh, yeah. Well, there's been an approval! Between some nitwit of a girl and one of Greybacks's pack!"

Harry eyed him. "That can't be true! His pack is in prison, except a select few, who are still going through trials." And then it dawned on him, just as Dovery began his explanation.

_Remus... _"There's that one... Lupine, or somethin' like that. He's not in Azkaban, for some stupid reason. Apparently never was too active in the werewolf business, but he's admitted to having been bitten by Greyback. He's the one! Marrying some stupid broad who's able to change her shapes and all, she's probably more like age sixty..."

Feeling faint, Harry heard Dovery's distant ramblings trail off. He could almost _feel_ the vibrations in the wind, caused by the words, enter through one ear, work around his brain in cold whisps, and leave through the other ear.

He breathed in sharply, aware of Dovery's sweaty hands--or were they someone else's?--grip his shoulders strongly. They drew Harry from his thoughts, and he looked up at the man oddly, swatting his hands away. "Don't touch me!"

"Sorry! Just seemed like you were a bit sick." Michael smiled at him, and placed one of his hands on Harry's shoulder again. "S'alright if you're afraid of werewolves."

"I'm not afraid of werewolves!" Harry said annoyedly. "Go away!" He glared now, and watched as Dovery's face fell sadly, and then hardened, his chubby cheeks a deep pink, and his eyes slightly squinted. His lips, though in a permenant pout due to his weight, drooped even more than regular.

"Right, well. Seeya on Monday, then."

Harry turned away from Dovery as he exited his office, redirecting his gaze at the papers on his desk. His chest felt like what he imagined a corsette wound too tightly around his breast would feel. He was so _anxious_. Not depressed, or angry, or anything else he would have imagined he would be at such news. He was simply anxious.

--

That night, Harry struggled over many different ways of which to address the matter with Remus. He most definately would not talk to the man in person. And he would not have a friend relay the message. He would not owl Remus. He would not firecall Remus.

Harry exhaled, sick of repeatedly ruling out all of his options as he thought it over and over. He looked in the direction of a pile of ashes at the foot of his table, evidence of his failure to write a proper letter to Remus. Deciding to try again, Harry picked up his quill, and found a spare bit of parchment to write a short note to his ex-professor.

_Remus,_

_I've heard a rumor that you're to be wed to Tonks._

_Contact me sometime, so we can talk. _

_I'm open tonight. If your not, I'm usually available during late evenings, and over the weekend._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

He blushed as he wrote, suddenly creepily aware of the fact that he had not written to Remus in years, and yet it was still second nature to sign off affectionately. Soft chills ran through his arms, his throat feeling strangely wet and hot, as he rewrote the letter, careful to sign it with a generic 'thanks'.

--

Remus woke with a start. Sharp tapping could be heard on the window of his bedroom, caused by a rather distressed bird. Just as he was about to stand in order to allow the ridiculous bird in, the bed began to shift weight as Tonks stood and, walking around the bed, headed straight to the window.

A gray owl flew in, and tumbled to the floor, exhausted. Tonks leaned down and untied the note from the creature's leg, unfolding it as she drew it closer.

Remus sat up, as Tonks face contorted in confusion.

"It's for you, dear." She said, walking over to the bed with the letter outstretched to Remus. He accepted it greedily, as he rarely recieved letters, and was curious of its contents.

After reading it, Remus's hand fell limp at his side.

"I... Don't know about this, Tonks," he admitted. _Should I reply? _Remus wondered. He wanted to see Harry.

"Well, you can't go see him today, since that Ron boy is coming over for auror advice."

Annoyedly, Remus replied, "I'm not an auror, so I don't have to be here to help. I'd just be in the way." As Tonks tried to object, Remus continued a bit more loudly, "Afterall, Harry could change his mind about this, and it's important to me to be able to get along with him, since I don't want to create a problem at the wedding." He smiled, hoping such an obvious attempt at gaining her favor was not seen too clearly.

She smiled back, and said, "Oh... I'm sure Ron would love your company, but if you really want to talk with Harry, you can. I appreciate it, dear." She hugged him slightly, leaning over the bed awkwardly.

"Thanks, dear." Remus replied. "I'll just let Harry know that today's fine." After Tonks had nodded and left, in search of breakfast, Remus scribbled his note to Harry.

_Harry,_

_I'll see you tonight._

_How about a muggle place?_

_The engagement has resulted in constant annoyances from the wizard society._

_Remus_

He twisted a string around the note tightly, fastening it to the owl's leg, but the bird just lay still on Remus's floor for some time. Remus tried urging it to leave, with treats (all of which it ate happily, despite remaining on the floor), with toys, and even forceful pushing, but all were for naught. He began to worry that Harry would never recieve the note when, suddenly, the bird, having had enough rest, flew away.

--

"Where's Remus going then? Seems to be getting ready to go somewhere." Ron said off-handedly, gulping down half his tea cup's worth.

"Oh, he's going to go talk with Harry." Tonks answered, smiling across the opposite end of the furnished table both were seated at. The heavily lit room gave both an aura of energy and sophisication, despite the darkness outside the room, as the light from the lamp overhead fell in wide rays.

Ron's eyebrows rose in surprise. "After what happened the other day?"

Nodding, Tonks replied, "Remus said he wanted to be able to get along with Harry at the wedding."

Skeptically, Ron grinned. "That's good, but what if something happens while they're out?"

Frowning as she sipped at her tea, Tonks sighed. "I'd trail 'em, but I've got so much work to do."

"You know, if we're almost done here, I could trail them for you..." Ron offered gently, making sure he could pretend it had been a joke if she had not been serious.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly ask that of you!" Tonks quickly said. "Hermione would be very worried, anyway."

"I'd let her know first!" He yelled amusedly in response, glad to finally have something to _do_.

Looking up cautiously at the younger man's vibrant, red hair, Tonks said, "Would you really?"

The shuffling of Remus preparing was heard. In a hushed voice, Ron replied, "I'd be glad to."

--

Looking across the room at the table Remus and Harry were seated at, Ron felt uneasy. So far, they had not noticed him, but he continued to worry about the weak disguise he was relying on. He swallowed, feeling the saliva slide down his throat warmly. _Merlin, I'm tired... _Remus and Harry hadn't created any problem at all, and, were, apparently, having a rather good time. Such a good time, in fact, that they had been there for, undoubtedly, more than two hours, leaving Ron to awkwardly have to keep ordering more and more food as he sat alone at his table. His stomach was full, and soon he'd have to leave. Harry and Remus had finished their meals some time ago, but continued to sit and talk, despite their check having been brought to them, and several hints from the waitresses and waitors that they should leave.

Suddenly, both men stood, as Harry set the amount due on top of the check. Ron made a sigh of relief when he noticed them making an exit, and he stood slowly to follow, scrummaging his pockets to pay the outrageous amount due for all the food he'd bought. He was glad that he had less money problems now, but he knew Hermione would be upset about so much money being spent at once. As he turned to head for the doors, he noticed that Remus and Harry had already managed to leave.

He walked quickly, perhaps suspisciously, through the exit, almost jumping when he noticed the two men talking as they stood near where Ron had emerged. The natural redhead pulled his coat a bit tighter, and fluffed his fake brown hair a little, hoping they didn't recognize him. However, the worry seemed ridiculous, as the men seemed to be rather absorbed in eachother. Ron walked a little closer, and then leaned against a wall, pretending to appreciate the night sky as he eavesdropped.

"...Not sure, Harry. Tonks is at home waiting for me." Remus voice tuned in as he finished.

"Well. Er. How about a, uh, hotel?" Harry sounded uncertain.

Ron looked down at the men oddly, noticing they were standing rather close, and Remus looked somewhat frightened. The werewolf gulped gently and then lent in close to Harry, saying something Ron couldn't hear. They stayed like that for a little while longer, exchanging a few words, and then Harry's hand held Remus's, and they both looked around emberrassedly as they walked off.

Ron, scared, and clueless of how to react, headed home silently.

--

"Is this it?" Asked Remus.

"Yeah. It looks cheap, but it'll work." Harry replied awkwardly. Remus smiled, his heart beating fast.

Harry payed for a one night stay and the overwight blond at the desk wished Harry and his father a good trip, but seemed to apply emphasis on father, as if to imply that she knew otherwise. Remus wondered if she thought he was picking up a street whore. Neither men said anything to this, and simply walked up to their room, saying nothing. After climbing two flights of stairs, they reached their room, both anxious to get inside.

As Harry pushed the key inside the lock, Remus pressed himself against Harry's back shyly.

"I'm not..." Remus began. Harry opened the door and dashed in, his former professor close behind. The younger man, facing the door, shut it strongly and placed his arms against the badly painted wood, dropping the keys.

Remus stood awkwardly behind him, his eyes trailing Harry's back. "I... Uh." He stuttered. It had been a long time since they'd done something like this. He wasn't sure how to handle it.

Harry pulled away from the door, bits of the peeling, yellow paint falling from it, and faced Remus. "So here we are." He said.

Remus nodded in response and took a few steps closer to Harry, obviously out of his element. Face blushing, the werewolf reached over to his former student's arm and brushed off bits of dry paint the door had left behind. He continued to stare firmly at the spot his hand remained. Harry pulled his limb back, and grasped Remus's hand in his own, carrying the hand to his chest. The tawny haired man clenched Harry's pale blue shirt tightly, and drew the younger man's shirt up just barely enough to reveal the thin lower torso, and the inviting naval. The assistant auror lent closer into Remus's hand, and rested his head on his ex-professor's chest, pressing their bodies together languidly.

Slowly, Harry began to remove Remus's clothes, but grew impatient, and in a rush, tore them away from the werewolf to reveal his flushed, naked upper body. Again, Harry placed his head on the man's chest, closing his eyes as his cheek pressed against the hard, pink nipples. Remus could feel his former student's hot breath in short, quick puffs, and Remus's breath hitched as he clung to Harry's tender body even more desperately. Harry drew back slightly, just far enough to claim Remus's moist lips with his own.

It was an odd and arousing sensation that Harry and Remus had never felt with any other lover; they couldn't help but indulge in the intimate pleasure. It was so much warmer, softer, harder, and _better_.


End file.
